Harry James Potter
by Edward09
Summary: Lors de cette fameuse nuit ce fut Sirius Black qui arriva le premier à la maison de son meilleur ami, parmi les débris il trouva un enfant un éclair sur le front et ses parents mort. Il dû faire face à Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas lui confier l’enfant, son filleul, mais Sirius ne comptait pas à laisser la dernière partie de James partir dans les mains de Dumbledore
1. Poudlard

2 _Salut

_T'ÉTAIS OÙ BORDEEEEEEL ?!

_pas en train de réviser mon orthographe en tout cas

_VA MOURRRRIIIIIR

_ Salut à tous en vrai où j'étais et bien toujours chez moi ça n'a pas changé mais plusieurs choses sont arrivés comme à toutes les personnes qui font des grosses pauses dans leur fanfiction.

Raison numéro une j'ai changé de livres, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ça veut dire que pendant un temps je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter ce qui fait que je me suis intéressé à d'autres univers ce qui fait que je n'avais plus envie d'écrire sur Harry Potter notamment je me suis intéressé à l'assassin royal et donc du coup ben j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire sur Harry Potter mais je me suis remis il y a peu de temps donc je suis de nouveau chaud la braise si on peut dire ça comme ça

Raison numéro 2 et bien même si je ne suis pas un très bon élève il faut quand même que j'ai mon bac et par conséquent il fallait que je me bouge un peu les fesses pour mon bac blanc et je vous rassure ça n'a pas du tout marcher mais bon je suis quand même là et bien déterminé à voir mon vrai bac

Raison numéro 3 et bien voilà enfin bref j'ai eu aussi un voyage à Barcelone avec le lycée je peux vous raconter ma vie mais on va pas faire ça

Au final il y a eu un alignement des planètes qui a fait que je ne publié pas mais vous allez dire que le mec disparaît pendant grosso merdo 2 mois et reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui n'a rien à voir avec la première ça veut dire qu'il a forcément abandonner celle-ci et bien non les amis car figurez-vous que je ne l'ai pas abandonné l'autre puisque le chapitre 6 était en fait écrit depuis longtemps et pas encore corriger mes écrits je sais que pas beaucoup de gens l'attendre non plus mais pas le succès de certaines fanfiction comme la traduction de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort ou de harry crow mon Dieu que ces deux fanfiction m'ont inspiré mais je sais que quand même certaines personnes étaient contentes une nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry et Hermione sorte en 2017 alors que c'était plutôt mal barré à ce niveau-là et qui donc était un peu déçu de ma disparition et je suis donc revenu me revoilà donc ce soir cette nuit qui arrive je vais écrire le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction en faisant un résumé juste en dessous en espérant aussi le corriger car même si ce paragraphe la je l'écris grâce à la synthèse vocale ce qui explique le manque total de ponctuation il faut que je corrige mes textes car je suis une buse en orthographe et donc après avoir corriger j'espère pouvoir le publier ce soir ensuite s'il n'est pas trop tard dans la nuit et que mon corps me le permet je corrigerai le chapitre 6 du voyage et le publierai en même temps ce soir pour pouvoir continuer plus tard chapitre 7 tout ça car je n'abandonne pas le voyage et je commence celle-ci trêve de bavardage je sais que moi-même je ne lis pas les en-têtes de ce genre de fanfiction mais j'espère que si vous l'avez lu je vous ai rassuré je m'excuse encore une fois mais j'aime trop le couple Harry Potter et Hermione Granger pour vous l'épargner.

 **Bref résumé**

Lors de cette fameuse nuit ce fut Sirius Black qui arriva le premier à la maison de son meilleur ami, parmi les débris il trouva un enfant un éclair sur le front et ses parents mort. Il dû faire face à Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas lui confier l'enfant, son filleul, mais Sirius ne comptait pas à laisser la dernière partie de James partir dans les mains de Dumbledore, suite à cela il disparut dans la nature avec l'enfant. Hermione Granger une fille née Moldu ayant découvert son affinité à la magie en même temps que sa lettre pour Poudlard à passer 3 années dans cette école, sans véritable amis elle se concentre sur ses études et le faite que Harry Potter rentrerais en 4 année à Poudlard sans avoir fait les 3 première n'étais guère intéressant pour la jeune Serdaigle à part le fait que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnue, il ne l'était à personne d'ailleurs.

 **Chapitre 1: Poudlard me voilà**

En cette nuit de Halloween de 1981, un homme marchait dans les décombres d'une maison abîmé par un sors si puissant qu'il avait brisé les vitres et fragilisé la structure. Sirius qui avait déjà vu sa vie brisée à travers la vision de son meilleur ami etendut en bas des escaliers ne s'attendait pas un plus grand réconfort à l' étage, voir les longs cheveux roux de Lili devant le berceau de son fils était là, une vision cauchemardesque. Mais tout n'était-il pas perdu, en effet les sanglots d'un enfant, seul vestige d'une famille, venait de donner espoir et réconfort au cœur de Sirius, il avait survécu et avec défait le mal.

Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir ce genre d'émotion, le mélange de tristesse, de colère et de joie mais aussi d'un amusement morbide quant à la contemplation de ce qu'un enfant avait accompli en quelques secondes là où lui avait consacré sa courte existence, défaire le mal. Il prit doucement l'enfant dans ses bras et celui-ci se calma et ferma les yeux, ils brandit sa baguette vers le ciel, le toit n'était plus là pour l'arrêter, il fit jaillir de celle-ci des milliers d'étincelles doré en hommage à son frère de coeur qu'il a aimé et à sa femme, il serait là pour leur enterrement mais cet enfants étaient son filleul et il devait s'en occuper, il voulait s'en occuper. Il descendit les marches et sorti de la maison, devant lui se dressait un homme, sa longue barbe blanche Luisais dans la nuit, sa baguette était sortie mais il la rangea en voyant l'enfant

« il est venu n'est-ce pas ? Il l'a tué lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? » le vieil homme semblait triste mais on entendait à sa voix qu'il faisait cette remarque quotidiennement

« il a essayé mais il a été défait » dis Sirius en s'approchant de sa moto volante, déposant l'enfant dans le panier de son side-car

« vous voulez dire que cet enfant à vaincu Lord Voldemort ? » le vieil homme eu pour seul réponse un regard embué de larmes « Sirius donnez-moi l'enfant. » il avait été sec mais il devais récupérer ce nourrisson et le placer sur l'échiquier «il vient de défaire l'homme le plus puissant du monde et le plus machiavélique à 1 ans, il doit être protégé du monde magique et mis dans une maison moldu ...»

« dites vieil homme, ce n'est pas vous qui avait lancé le sort qui protègeai mon meilleur ami et sa femme de ce qui devait les attendrent ? se soir ils sont allongés sur le sol de leur maison... mort, et vous me parlez de sécurité, vous voulez m'enlever mon filleul, mon unique famille ? désolé mais je ne peux laisser faire ça » le bébé qui commençait à remuer dans le berceau fut calmer par Sirius qui avais enlever son gant via sa bouche et enfourché sa moto « j'ai légalement le droit d'emmener cet enfants, car je suis à présent son unique famille si vous tentiez de me l'arracher seriez contre la loi et contre moi, je donnerais ma vie pour le protéger alors écartez-vous de mon chemin... mais ne vous inquiétez pas je donnerai à cet enfant toutes les clés qui lui servira à grandir dans le monde que vous voulez lui cacher » Dumbledore savais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cet arguments, Sirius Black était en effet le parent légitime de Harry Potter il devait alors s'assurer que même s'ils n'avaient pas tout de suite un contrôle sur l'enfant il en aurait un, plus tard.

« bien Sirius je ne t'arrêterait pas mais promets-moi que tu enverras cet enfants à Poudlard s'il te plaît » Sirius le regarda et mis ses lunettes de moto, il fit rugir l'engin pendant que les lumière des maisons au alentour s'allumaient et que les premiers éclats de voix retentissaient dans les maison de sorcier, derrière Dumbledore une vielle femme passa et rentra dans la maison sous le regard attrister de Sirius et ses sanglots réveillèrent les sien

« nous verrons vieil homme, nous verrons...» il fit vrombir une dernière fois le moteur, partie en direction des étoiles un enfant avec lui et une vie derrière lui

Hermione Granger s'était toujours sentie différente, bien sur elle ne se s'entait pas supérieur, mais les autre enfant semblait ne trouver aucun plaisir en sa compagnie et le fait que parfois il se passait des choses étrange autour d'elle n'avais pas arrangé les choses de plus elle avait hérité de dents plus grandes que la moyenne, en tout cas en se qui concernaient les deux de devant, si bien qu'on avait tendance à la comparer au lapin blanc de Alice au pays des merveilles et ce n'étais pas vraiment un bon surnom. Mais quand elle vit cette magnifique chouette apporter la lettre et plus tard la vielle femme se faisant appeler le professeur Mcgonagall et étant directrice adjointe de cette mystérieuse « Poudlard » elle se disait que tout allait changer. C'étais un peu comme déménager, mais une fois sur le quai 9 elle ne pu qu'être rattrapé par la réalité en la personne d'un groupe de fille plus âgé qui discutaient sur le quai, elle voulu leur demander quelque information sur Poudlard, elle savait tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir mais elle voyais là une tentative de rapprochement, mais quand elle vit les yeux se poser sur elle, elle sut que ça n'était pas de leur goût

« qu'est ce qu'il bave le lapin ? Nan mais mater moi ces dents hahaha » était tout ce qu'elle avait pu avoir de ces filles et globalement c'était le résumer de ses 3 années à Poudlard, pas de véritable amis à Poudlard et pourtant rien ne pouvais plus l'attirer que l'école des sorcier. Les connaissances à apprendre étais sûrement infinie et Hermione comportait bien lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque avant sont départs de Poudlard et sans mentir elle était bien avancé. Mais c'est durant cet été qui faisait le pont entre sa 3 et sa 4ème année qui allait enfin changer cette vie calme sans qu'elle même ne s'en rendent compte, le chemin de traverse était plutôt vide car même si la rentrer approchait Hermione avait pour habitude de se rendre plus tôt au chemin de traverse pour éviter les rues bondé et les ruptures de stock mais dans le calme de cette avenue un bruit parasite semblait venir d'une vitrine ouverte d'un glacier local qui semblait absent, un poste de radio diffusait une émission d'information à côté d'un vers de glace à moitié fondu par le soleil d'août.

« _oui Mike on nous a en effet informer se matin même que Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, suivra le cursus scolaire de Poudlard en 4ème année, selon le professeur Mcgonagall qui lui a fait les test d'aptitude il est au niveau et même un peu plus, ce qu'on peut attendre du garçon qui nous à tous sauver des années les plus sombre de notre existence mais nous en saurons plus au fil des mois. Météo a présent la chaleurs_ … »

« alors j'ai raté un truc important ? » dit une femme un peu envelopper tous sourire, un torchon sur son épaule et un symbole de glace sur son tablier confirma à Hermione que c'était la patronne de cette échoppe

« juste que le garçon qui nous à sauver semble douer en magie et qu'il réapparaît » suite ces paroles elle fit un signe respectueux de la tête et tourna les talons elle ne s'était attarder que parce qu'elle avais entendu un nom qu'elle avait lu dans un de ses livres mais ne comptait pas débattre sous le soleil avec cette femme qui préférerait rester chez elle avec un air frai.

C'est bon, elle venait de passer tranquillement le mur qui la séparait de son quai, avant de monter elle profita de ses derniers instants sur celui-ci pour regarder le magnifique train rouge, mais en suivant le nombre de wagon elle tomba sur une vue des plus étrange. Un jeune homme plus grand quelle se tenait à environ 6 mètre et semblait regarder les volutes de fumer du train, oui il semblait seulement, car une capuche cachait une partie de son visage mais Hermione pu apercevoir des cheveux en bataille sur le haut et des yeux vert qui devait éclairer le chemin la nuit tellement il brillaient mais surtout a ses pied il y avais un Loup ?

Non non un gros chien noir, le jeune homme portait à son épaule une male et sur son autre bras une chouette blanche et en plus de ça il semblait s'appuyer sur une canne au pommeau rond, Hermione ne c'était jamais intéresser au autre et ce n'était pas le moment de commencer, elle hissa ses valise dans le wagon et partie s'installer dans un compartiment vide, elle reçu plusieurs visite mais chaque personne qui passait repartait vite en voyant l'occupante du compartiment. Le voyage aller vers Poudlard est pour beaucoup le temps des retrouvailles, pour Hermione c'était le temps de relire une fois de plus l'histoire de Poudlard, certes elle l'avait déjà lu mais ne se lassait jamais de cette merveilleuse histoire qui ressemblait un peu au contes de son enfance. Une fois de plus la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, ca faisait plus de 10min que le train avait quitter King Cross et donc ce ne pouvais être que l'un de ces élèves qui venaient parfois se moquer d'elle, elle n'allait pas lever la tête pour ça. Ca faisait presque une minute maintenant, c'était si drôle que ça ? Elle ne le regarderais pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que le garçon était toujours à la porte, il semblait visiblement attendre une réaction de la part d'Hermione

« excusez moi, mais cette place est t elle occupé ? » voix grave cela confirmait l'hypothèse d'un garçon, il semblait plutôt poli il n'était donc venu ici pour se moquer d'elle « vous dormez mademoiselle » ''vous ?'' et ''mademoiselle ?'' c'est encore mieux, bon il serait temps de répondre

« oh excusez moi, ce livre me passionne tant que j'en oublie la réalité, non il n'y a personne » elle reconnu immédiatement le garçon à la capuche du quai car il la portait toujours… mais de ce qu'elle pouvait voir il semblait plutôt grand, assez fort physiquement et portait des lunettes. Il s'inclina et s'assis à côté de la fenêtre pour y observé le paysage, Hermione décida de poser LA question mais de façon détourner, elle tandis sa main dans une ultime tentative de se faire UNE connaissance a Poudlard « Hermione Granger, enchanter » l'homme lui pris seulement le bout des doigt posa une main sur son cœur et inclina la tête respectueusement

« Harry, Harry James Potter, ravie de vous rencontrer » Hermione marqua une pause , les yeux légèrement écarquillés, est-ce parce que c'était le survivant ? Ou peut être sa façon très chevaleresque de la saluer ou encore que une fois la capuche tomber il était certes très beau mais avait surtout des joyaux à la place des yeux peut être un peu de tout cela

« et donc la capuche …. » elle pointa du doigt le haut de la tête de Harry

« pour éviter que tout le monde se ru sur moi, on aurait reconnu ma cicatrice » Hermione ne partageais pas cet avis, elle s'attendait à plus petit, la balafre passais outre son œil même si il avait sûrement eu de la chance de le garder.

« et le gros chien noir ? »

« c'était mon parrain, c'est un animagi, même si j'était dissimuler les gens aurait forcement reconnu Sirius Black et en aurait déduit que j'était à côté mais le dis à personne, d'ailleurs excuse moi mais même si c'est irrespectueux je vais devoir enfiler de nouveau ma capuche » il lâchat la main d'Hermione qui avait complètement oublier qu'il la tenait

« ah et pourquoi remettre ta capuche ici ? »

« si quelqu'un venait à rentrer… » il fut couper par le rire sonore d'Hermione

« excuse moi mais a part toi personne n'est assez fou pour rentrer dans se compartiment et puis la capuche me semble encore plus repéré » il y avait une légère amertume dans sa voix, mais cette fois se fut les yeux de Harry qui devinrent rond

« pourquoi personne ne viendrait ici ? »

« parce que j'y suis … »

« tu….c'est un compartiment maudit ? Tu est un fantôme tueur ? J ai entendu parler des fantômes de Poudlard »

« uh…. » Hermione ne put se retenir de rire il était à la fois mignon, enfantin et même temps très sérieux et adulte « non c'est parce que les gens on tendance à m'éviter et d'ailleurs pour ta réputation tu devrait changer de wagon » elle se mit a regarder dehors pour ne pas croiser son regard un peu dégoûter

« non merci je préfère rester ici, est ce que c'est l'histoire de Poudlard ? » Elle n'en croyais pas ses oreilles un riche, célèbre beau garçon tenais à rester dans le compartiment du lapin de Poudlard

« heu oui…c'est ça »

« oooh j'ai lu tout les livres qu'on ma donner pour venir ici, j'ai aussi fait le test de ce professeur mais bon j'espère que je serais vraiment à la hauteur des 4ème années et si j'ai le choix j'irais àà Serdaigle » il ressemblait beaucoup à la Hermione de première année dis donc . C est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et cette fois ce fut 3 jeune homme qui si tenait

« alors lapin sang de bourbe, on a tellement pas d'amis qu'on parle tout seul ? » ses deux comparse riaient

« alors Malfoy tes deux amis te cache la vue a force de te cacher derrière ou tu est trop bête pour différencier un homme, d'un siège ? » Malfoy se tourna légèrement et fit face a Harry qui entre temps c'était lever, du haut de son mètre 76 il dominait largement le petit Malfoy et ses petits sbires

« alors ''Malfoy'' on utilise la pire insulte du monde pour parler de mon amie ? » il avait bien dit « amie » ?

« je… et tes qui toi ? » dit il beaucoup moin certain de ses capacités

« je ne sais pas… devine » il tapota son front puis suivi l'éclair jusqu'au bas de la joue avec son index

« on se reverra a Poudlard Granger » sur ce il fit volte-face et repartis dans le couloir du train

« tu sais tu n'étais pas obliger de dire que j'était ton amie » dit elle un peu triste

« tu ne veut pas l'être ? »

« si…évidement » c'est alors qu'apparut sur son visage le plus beau sourire qu'Hermione n'ai jamais vu. Le reste du voyage se passa calmement, il discutaient de leur vie respective et de Poudlard malgré tout Harry restait relativement discret sur sa vie et se contentait de dire qu'il voyageais souvent avant mais que maintenant il allait terminer son cursus a Poudlard, ce n'est que vers la fin du voyage que Hermione remarqua quelque chose sur Harry. « c'est un pistolet à ta taille ?! » elle pointa du doigt le holster à la taille de Harry

« eh bien oui c'est un cadeau de Sirius en cas de pépin, si je perd ma baguette je peut dégainer aisément » Hermione regarda la démonstration

« mais tu est sur que c'est autoriser a Poudlard ? »

« j'ai lu et relu le règlement et il est mentionner nul par d'une interdiction au arme a feu ... »

« le monde sorcier n'est pas très au fait des inventions moldu, 90% des élèves ne seront même pas ce que c'est je pense »

« je ne m'en sert jamais, c est un Mauser c96 un vieu model , mais on ne sait jamais » enfin le train se stoppa et ils purent descendre, quand Harry mis le premier pas dehors toutes les têtes c'étaient tourner et le fixai en ajoutant quelque commentaire chuchoter mais qui finissais pas faire un brouhaha, il s'avança vers les carrosse qui semblait se conduire seul. Apres 10 min de trajet où Cho Chang une fille de Serdaigle qui était tomber comme par hasard dans le même carosse et avais essayer de faire les yeux doux a Harry pendant tout le trajet, celui-ci s'arrêta et Hermione pu entendre Harry chuchoter

« ma mission commence, Poudlard me voilà »

Voilà voilà bon j'espère que ça vous a plu je suis conscient que je n'ai rien poser du tout dans ce chapitre que je n'ai fait que dire ce qu'il s'est passé au début en posant certes quelques bases mais aucune autre idée pour l'instant développé j'attendrai bien sûr deuxième chapitre qui si celui-ci est appréciée sera publié dans puisqu'il est déjà à moitié écris, fanfiction n'a pas la prétention du voyage italien de l'autre fanfiction que j'ai écrite qui va continuer je vous le jure allez je corrige tout ça et je l'envoie j'espère que ça vous a plu bisous


	2. science et magie

2.2 Oh hellllo humans, c'est un peu fou ce que vous avez fait je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas content je dis que c'est fou car cette histoire devait être une sorte d'annexe à ma fanfiction principal un amuse-gueule pour faire patienter les gens mais finalement il y a plus de gens ici que sur l'autre alors il va bien falloir que je m'y implique vraiment donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder l'engouement des gens et bonne lecture

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient sur l'habituel banquet, toujours prêt avant l'arrivé des élèves, il n'y avait certes aucun plat chaud mais des assiettes, couverts, carafes et vers étaient disposé sur chacune des tables. Hermione s'avança instinctivement vers la table des Serdaigles mais cette fois quelque chose avait changer, elle avait un ami à attendre et à qui réserver une place même si peu de gens acceptait de réellement manger en face d'elle, par contre Harry lui n'avait pas bouger, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire il n'avais pas de maison. Hermione le regarda quelque instant en s'assaillant il semblait assez colérique mais surtout avait repris une expression de neutralité absolue et la haine qui se dégageait de lui ne se lisait que dans ses yeux. « Mais que pouvait il haïr à ce point ? » un bref coup d'œil à la table des professeurs répondit à la question, Rogue avait un dégoût apparent mais contrairement à Harry lui, il l exprimait sur son visage. Hermione n'aimait pas Rogue mais c'était surtout pour les injustices de ses cours, il semblait que les deux allait dégainer et s'entretuer mais ce fut à ce moment que les portes se rouvrirent. Une cohorte de petit enfant en robe et chapeau pointu venait de faire son entrer devancer par une Mcgonagall droite comme à son habitude et tenant la vieux choixpeau ainsi que le tabouret. Une fois la chanson passée elle commença la répartition, comme d'habitude ce fut presque le même nombre s'élève qui allait dans les maison et quand la cérémonie fut finit, ce fut Albus Dumbledore et non Mcgonagall qui s'avança, toute la salle se tu alors pour laisser le grand homme parler

« bonsoir mes chers et nouveaux amis, encore une fois je suis heureux d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves dans mon école mais si je vous empêche de manger c'est pour accueillir 'l'événement de cette soirée', Harry James Potter s'il te plait avance toi » ce ne fut pas que Hermione qui se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avançait au milieu de la salle pour se placer devant l'estrade, il fit une légère révérence de la tête que lui rendit Albus « je sens que ton cœur veut s'exprimer Harry je t'en pris parle nous » Harry se raidit un peu mais monta sur l'estrade devant le regard de l'assembler.

« Je commencerait par dire que monsieur le directeur, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec les intrusions dans l'esprit dès la première rencontre mais je comprend votre nécessité. » Albus fut un peu gêné mais resta calme « premièrement j'aimerait tout de suite mettre au clair un point qui vous évitera de tous me poser la question par la suite, je ne suis entrer qu'aujourd'hui à Poudlard Car mon Parrain Sirius Black ma emmener faire un tour du monde dès l'âge auquel il ma récupéré dans mon berceau de la maison de mes parents. J'en ai appris autant sur le monde magique que moldu, cessez vos murmure et laisser moi vous expliquer, mon parrain et moi somme sur que Voldemort est en train de préparer son retour et moi qui ai commencé le travail je compte bien le finir pour débarrasser la grande Bretagne de cet immondices… nous avons alors conclut que Voldemort dont la plus grande haine était diriger vers les moldus devait y voir aussi sa plus grande faiblesse notamment dû à son ignorance du sujet » Albus devait dire que ce discours le surprenait, il faisait mention de la prophétie sans la dire et avait une logique imparable qui avait fait remuer le Choixpeau magique sur sa chaise, mais Harry n'avait pas finit « j'ai passer mes journées à crapahuter dans des marais, des montagnes et d autre forêt pour acquérir des connaissances afin de ressembler à l'une des deux plus grande héroïne de ce monde à mes yeux Lily Potter, j'ai essayé de me renforcer l'esprit pour atteindre le courage de mon autre héro James Potter qui était lui aussi un grand Homm…Pfff » ce 'pff' qui exprimait le désaccord n'avait pas eu pour intention d'être caché et Harry se retourna lentement vers Rogue « vous avez quelque chose a dire professeur Rogue » celui-ci sourit alors

« eh bien puisque vous m'y inviter, votre père était un lâche incapable de protéger li…sa famille et il en a subi les conséquences après avoir essayé de se cacher de Voldemort »

« je vois et j'imagine que le rejoindre semblait pour vous une meilleure façon de prouver votre courage, dites moi il paraitrait que la marque des ténèbres ne peut être vraiment enlever peut être pourriez vous nous montrer la votre ? »toute la salle s'exclama de honte et il y eu même quelque huer

« Silence ou j'enlève 10 points par maison ! Venant d'un partisan des moldu il me semble difficile de croire quelque chose sortie de votre bouche… »

« je vois, dites moi professeur » Harry fit quelque pas et descendit de l'estrade pour se mettre à la diagonal de Rogue « si en temps que moldu je vous provoquait en duel en utilisant une arme moldu et vous votre baguette, lequel de nous deux s'effondrait le premier ? » Hermione vit Harry détacher le clip de son holster qui se trouvait dans le bas de son dos et prendre son arme pendant que Rogue eu un rictus méprisant en se levant

« c'est évidement, moi mais est ce une proposition ? »

« non juste un constat votre débilité » Harry pointa son arme sur Rogue mais ce fut Minerva Mcgonagall qui intervint

« je peut vous demander ce que vous pointer sur notre professeur de potion M.Potter ? »

« déjà, je voudrait vous présenter mes respect madame, mon parrain ma dis grand bien de vous et je pointe sur ce criminel est un Mauser C96 » il mit fin à sa révérence et re-pointa l'arme sur le maitre de potion « vous êtes déjà intéressé à la vitesse d'un sort ? Moi oui, on serait tenter de dire qu'ils vont à la vitesse de la lumière puisqu'il semble en être constituer, mais là encore c'est faux car on peut aisément voir sa progression dans l'espace. J'ai donc calculer qu'un sort se déplaçait a environ un peu moins de 100km/h ce qui veut dire qu'il parcourait les 20 mètres qui nous sépare en presque une seconde, c'est rapide dira t'on mais le bout de métal que vous semblez mépriser, permet d'expulser un bout de métal a 1 500 km/h sois 433 m/sec. » personne n'ajouta rien dans la salle, trop surpris pour parler « voyez vous il semble difficile pour l'humain de concevoir cette vitesse, mais pour vous aidez dite vous qu'il est impossible de suivre la 'balle' dans l'espace et que vous seriez mort avant même d'entendre le son de l'arme car la vitesse du son n'est 'que' de 1200 km/h » Rogue se reprit alors

« vous mentez les moldus son trop bête pour inventer un tel objet »

« professeur Mcgonagall vous qui êtes ici le professeur de métamorphose pourriez vous me conjurer un vase et une table a environ 20 m de moi et contre un mur s'il vous plait » le professeur hésita mais fit un geste de baguette et un vase simple apparut sur une petite table contre un mur, Harry dirigea le canon vers le petit vase « voyez plus tôt » il eut une détonation et le vase se prisa au moment même où Harry avait appuyé sur la gâchette laissant des centaine de bout de vase sur le sol et une fumée blanche s'extirper du canon. Tout le monde eu un exclamation de surprise excepté les né moldus qui savaient à quoi ressemblait un pistolet, bien qu'il n'en avaient jamais vu en action. Ce fut le Choixpeau qui s'exprima

« face à logique et une demonstration pareil il me semble inutile de passer sur la tête du jeune Potter ce sera... SERDAIGLE !!!!» la table mis quelque temps à considéré la nouvelle puis applaudit de plus belle Harry fit une révérence au élève puis au professeur et alla s'assoir en face de Hermione après avoir ranger son arme dans le bas de son dos, quand au professeur Rogue il s'emblait bouillonner de rage mêlé à de la peur. Albus se leva et écarta les bras avec toujours ce même sourire accueillant sur les lèvres

« eh bien il me semble que tout est dit, bon appétit » le repas se passa sans encombre et les élèves de Serdaigle le félicitèrent même

« bravo Harry tu lui à fait fermer sa grande gueule à ce grand débile » c'était un jeune homme châtain au cheveux raser de près sur les côté mais laissez long sur le dessus avec des yeux doré qui venait de lui parler et qui se prit un coup de journal roulé sur la tête.

« langages Edward, présente toi avant d'insulter des gens, bonsoir Harry je suis Emma Claw je suis aussi en 4ème année et je fait partie du projet de journal d'investigation de Poudlard » elle lui tendit la main et il la serra d'une façon différente de laquelle il avait serré celle d'Hermione ce qui la fit sourire. La jeune fille avait des yeux noir et des cheveux court ainsi que deux canine plus longue que la normale .

« Je suis Edward Jacob et je suis moi aussi dans le projet d'ailleurs si tu n'a rien de prévu je t'invite à te joindre à nous de nouveau membre ça ne nous feraient pas de mal » il lui serra la main à son tour

« bien le bonjour il me semble inutiles de me présenter mais par contre j'aimerait introduire Hermione à cette discutions car elle est pour l'instant ma seule amie ici » Hermione était de plus en plus heureuse de cette journée « quel est ce projet dont vous parlez ? »

« eh bien vois-tu Ed et moi avons souvent lu les nouvelles de la gazette de Poudlard et nous nous somme dis que celle-ci ne racontait que la surface de Poudlard notre journal aura pour but de faire de vrai enquête »

« moi ca m'intéresse beaucoup et toi Harry ? »Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était si facile de parler à groupe de personne

« je suis d'accord en plus si tu y est c'est encore mieux pour moi, en plus j ai quelque atout dans ma manche qui serait utile » les deux Serdaigles étaient sur le point d'exploser de joie

« en tant que créatrice du journal je suis la directrice, en suite vien Edward, mon second il s'occupe de l'aspect finance et couverture du public c'est à dire la pub, nous en reparlerons plus tard mais vous serez nos enquêteur sur le terrain si cela vous va » tout le monde étaient heureux quand les plats disparurent pour laisser place a Albus Dumbledore faisant son habituel discours sur la forêt interdite et les bombes à bouses. A la fin du discours tous se mirent en marche vers la sortie excepté Harry qui se dirigea vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui l'attendait avec un sourire

« professeur Lupin ravie de faire votre connaissance mon parrain ma beaucoup parler de vous »

« oh mais je n'en doute pas Harry »

Voilaaaaaaaa alors évidemment j'espère que ça vous a plu je tiens à préciser que l'histoire du journal je l'ai rajouter il y a peu face à l'engouement qui a suscité cette fanfiction par rapport aux attentes et du coup par rapport aux contenus qu'elle était censé avoir de base, notamment la taille du contenu de base mais c'est surtout une excuse pour pouvoir faire explorer à Harry et Hermione le château, bien que vous verrez qu'ils ont quand même une autre raison en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre

ça fait chaud au coeur de lire les retours merci

*oui j ai aussi inventer la gazette de poudlard


	3. Métamorphose dès 1945

Salut, oui j adore faire des comr back comme ci comme ca. Bon je suis désol pour les gens qui attendais

« alors qu'a-t-il dit de spécial sur moi ? »

« Qu'il y avais 2 chose importante que je devais vous dire, la première c est qu'il ma donné une balle spécial pour vous » Hermione qui était à côté rata un battement de cœur mais les deux autres ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça alors elle partit du principe qu'elle devais avoir mal compris « deuxièmement quand Dumbledore va venir pour me parler c'est-à-dire dans... » il sortie une montre à gousset noir qui une fois ouverte affichait, selon Hermione un surnombre d'information, il y avait en effet plus d'une dizaine d'aiguilles et de cadrans mais Harry semblait y trouver son compte « environ 35 secondes, il faut que vous et Hermione m'accompagner »

« quoi? Moi aussi Har… »

« bien le bonsoir monsieur Potter, je me doute que vous êtes très fatigué mais auriez vous l'amabilités de me suivre dans mon bureau ? »Dumbledore était souriant, les mains croisé dans son dos

« j'ai en effet besoin de vous parler, mais pour des raisons d'economie de temps je tien à ce que monsieur Lupin et mme.Granger nous accompagne. Sinon je vais être dans l'obligation de refuser » Dumbledore semblait légèrement contrarier mais il se remit très vite et acquiesça même si cela ne faisait sûrement pas partie de son plan initiale. Tous se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau du directeur, Hermione profita du fait que le professeur Dumbledore discutait avec Lupin pour entraîner Harry un peu en retrait afin de lui parler.

« j'aimerais te poser quelque question »il acquiesça alors elle poursuivit « comment tu a su que Dumbledore allait venir te parler ? » elle chuchotait alors Harry en fit de même

« eh bien c'est une question de pur logique quand on connais la situation en place, avec Sirius nous avons étudié plusieurs…possibilité disons le comme ça. Le fait que Dumbledore vienne me parler était inévitable à moins de fournir de gros effort ainsi nous l'avons incorporée au plan que j'ai à suivre. Enfin tu te demande peut être comment fonctionne le _'l'oeil du temps_ ' eh bien mon parrain ma toujours dit qu'il y avait des choses dont le fonctionnement nous restera sûrement à jamais inconnue.

Mais ce n'est pas si important, or je peut te dire que » il ouvrit la montre « il t'indiquera l'heure et le jour où arrivera ton plus grand désir du moment où tu le consulte. »Hermione semblat stupéfaite qu'un tel objet soit réel.

« Mais c'est incroyable comme objet, le ministère le connais ? »

« évidement mais c'est un objet qui été perdu en Allemagne après qu'il ai été volé il y a environ 60 ans. Notre quête nous à amener à le trouver et depuis il nous est très utile »

« très bien et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis… » elle fut couper par la voix sonore du directeur

« Rhum-Banane » la gargouille devant lui fit un signe respectueux et pivota laissant apparaître un escalier qui montait. Une fois installé au bureau ce fut les enfant qui furent seul assis devant Dumbledore, Lupin restait debout à regardé les flammes accouder au rebord de la cheminé. Il se demandait quel sorte de plan pouvais mijoté son amis

« Harry j'aimerais déjà te dire que je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé car, il faut l'avouer votre disparition du monde magique ma inquiéter. De plus même si je déplore que tu sois entré si tard je suis content de te voir à Poudlard »il gratifia Harry d'un sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas, il était en mission et il fallait lui rappeler.

« je tien à préciser professeur que je ne suis ici que pour ma mission et uniquement pour celle-ci.» Hermione était triste mais évitait de le laisser transparaitre, lupin le remarqua et sourit intérieurement.

« Cependant comme vous avez insisté sur le fait que je devais être élève pour pénétré Poudlard nous avons décidé de m'y inscrire. Mais je dois quand même avouer que le bâtiment est magnifique et que je prendrais grand plaisir à accomplir ma quête en ce lieux » il laissa transparaître de la sincérité ce que Hermione remarqua

« justement puis-je vous demander quelle est votre quête, peut être puis-je y apporter mon aide »Albus reflechissait encore au benefice que tout cela pouvais rapporté

« en effet cela me serais utile car je cherche les Horcruxes de Voldemort. » à ces mot le vieil homme tressaillit, mais il fut le seul car le professeur Lupin et Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre. Harry quand à lui s'emblait déterminer, il poursuivit « professeur Dumbledore il ne nous en reste que 4 et il est plus que probable que deux d'entre eux se trouve ici. nous avons penser au diadème Serdaigle et à la coupe de Poufsouffle, l'autre nous ignorons ce qu'il pourrais être. Enfin le troisième est en moi comme vous le savez sûrement, nous gardons celui-ci en dernier car il nécessite ma mort… » Hermione eu un hoquet sonore et le coude de Lupin glissa de la cheminé. Lupin décida alors qu'il allait poser LA question importante.

« Harry qu'est ce qu'un Horcruxe ? »

« C'est ce qui fait que l'ancienne guerre contre Voldemort à été un échec. Car celui-ci à via le meurtre, a séparé son âme en 7 fragments dans des objets, tant que ceux-ci ne sont pas détruit Voldemort ne peut pas mourir » la voix d'Hermione tremblait quand elle posa la question

« ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort aujourd'hui… ? »

« ne t'inquiète pas Hermione il ne nous reste que 4 de ses 7 Horcruxes et il n'est pas encore revenue a la vie. Ainsi si j'ai l'aide de Dumbledore et du corps enseignant je trouverais facilement ceux de Poudlard. Pendant que nous parlons mon parrain Cherche activement l'autre et le dernier se trouve ici » il tapota sa cicatrice

« Harry il est évident que je fournirait mon aide pour le retrouver, mais en échange je tien à assisté à sa destruction de plus je suis directeur mais à ce niveau là je ne peut pas forcer mes enseignant à te venir en aide, il faudra que tu leur demande toi-même »

« je comprend professeur »

« Harry, je suis certes Professeur de DCFM mais je suis avant tout l'ami de Sirius et de James et c'est pour eux deux que je t'aiderais à mettre fin à cette raclure » Harry lui sourit puis se tourna vers Hermione

« quoi moi aussi ? »

« Miss granger, Mr.Potter à certes besoin du plus grand sorcier de son temps et de professeurs qualifié mais il a surtout besoin d'ami c'est la qu'il trouvera son plus grand pouvoir… »

« s'il vous plait professeur ne me parler pas du pouvoir de l'amour, mais il dit vrai, Hermione j'ai besoin de toi » il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione ce qui la fit rosir au niveau des joues.

« je ferais tous ce que je peut » Harry lui sourit chaleureusement

« parfait alors il me semble qu'il est l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller gagner son lit, professeur lupin si voulez bien raccompagner ces jeune gens dans leur dortoir.» après quelque échange de politesse le petit groupe se mit en route vers les chambres, Harry posa une question qui lui tournait dans la tête

« dites professeur lupin, j'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez parti de la bande de mon père est-ce vrai ? » le professeur eu un rire sonore qui se répéta dans les couloirs vides du château

« j'était un maraudeur Harry, un petit filous qui explorait le château toute les nuits avec ton père et Sirius. C'était les meilleures année de ma vie, chaque nuit était de pur moment de rire, d'aventure et de frissons. Aaah James, Sirius, moi et évidement le Peter…ce traitre ...» sa voix se fit rageuse mais redevint vite normal « enfin nous voilà à votre tour nous en reparlons plus tard, bonne nuit les enfant »

La nuit passa rapidement pour Hermione ses rêves étant parsemée d'horcrux et de d'enquête avec Harry durant les nuit à Poudlard un peu comme les décrivait Lupin mais à leur sauce. Le lendemain Hermione était aussi excité que son premier jour à Poudlard, elle avait hâte de reparler à ses premiers amis :Emma, Edward et surtout Harry mais une fois sortie de son dortoir elle ne tomba que sur Emma.

« bonjour Emma, où sont les autres ? »

« oh tien Hermione, Ed est partit chercher quelque parchemin dans sa chambre et Harry ma dit de te dire qu'il fallait le retrouver dans la grande salle car il devait aller chercher quelque chose. Voilà Ed et si nous nous rendions justement là bas je meure de faiiim" Edward semblait encore plus joyeux que d'habitude, enfin autant que Hermione en ai vu de lui.

Une fois à la grande salle Hermione remarqua à quelle point celle-ci était bruyantes ce matin, elle se doutait que Harry en était la cause et à vrai dire elle aussi aurait aimé débattre de lui toute la mâtiné. La table des Serdaigle semblait elle s'intéresser à autre chose Hermione tandis l'oreille pour entendre la discussion de deux garçon et une fille de 7ème année

« non non, nous ne pouvons pas le remettre en question, sa démonstration quant a la vitesse du sort est tout à fait logique » « reste à savoir si tous les sort vont à la même vitesse »

«et surtout comment cette arme moldu peut propulser un bout de métal aussi vite, même avec de la magie il faudrait au moins une dizaine de sort d'accélération pour réussir à peine à le rattraper »

« voyez vous c'est assez simple en réalité il suffit de prendre en compte la dilatation d'un gaz et/ou d'une explosion, comme celle-ci est confiner elle cherchera la seule sortie disponible et enverra toute sa puissance dans cette direction. Cela fait accélérer la balle dans cette millisecondes où elle se trouve dans le canon, en suite celle-ci est étudié pour avoir une perforation de l'air optimal » c'était Harry qui venait de terminer cette conversation car il passait à côté pour rejoindre ses amis. Il les remercia et s'assis à côté de Hermione, celle-ci intriguer par le vieux parchemin qu'il tenait posa la question

« qu'est ce que c'est que ça…Harry ? » il sourit et chuchota un petit « pas maintenant » puis il se mit a manger, plus tard le professeur Flitwick vint apporter les emplois du temps « oh tien en voilà quelque chose de rare nous ne commençons pas tout de suite mais dans 1h avec un double cour métamorphose avec les serpentars »

« parfait » dit Harry « nous allons pouvoir parler du magazine et organiser nos première enquête, mais avant tout » il ressorti la montre a gousset une fois ouverte il se concentra et les aiguille et cadrant se mirent à bouger, Harry chuchota un faible « très bien après métamorphose ». Hermione ne posa pas de question bien quelle mourrait d'envie d'en poser, de toute façon elle saurait tout plus tard. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard les comparses étaient dans une salle assez chaude de la tour de Serdaigle. Assis sur de gros pouf devant une table basse où Harry avait posé le bout de parchemin déplié. « _je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise_ " c est alors qu'une carte détaillée du château apparu et l'on pouvait aussi voir de minuscule point doublé de noms se déplacer sur la carte « cette carte à été inventer par les maraudeurs… »

« les même que le professeur lupin, ton père ainsi que ton parrain Harry ? » dit Hermione époustoufler

« eux-mêmes, c'est mon parrain, Patmol, qui ma conseiller de la reprendre a Fred et George Weasley qui ont accepté de me la donner contre une signature d'un maraudeurs, leurs idoles. En bref elle permet de savoir où se trouve toutes les personnes, animaux ou même esprit du moment qu'ils sont nommé et qu'ils sont dans Poudlard »

« Mais c'est formidable pour les enquête n'est ce pas Ed ? » s'exclama Emma

« parfait même, vous êtes embaucher comme enquêteur de terrain direct » dit Edward qui semblait très joyeux « je me suis renseigné sur les histoires du château et j'ai trouver « le parc caché » une vielle légende sur une salle qui abriterais un parc entier contenant forêt et lac. Tel « la chambre des secrets » pour Serpentar c'était le lieu préféré de Helga Poufsouffle. » les autres trouvèrent l'idée excellente. Surtout Hermione fit discretement remarquer à Harry que ce serais ujn bon endroit où cacher la coupe.

« J'approuve cette première mission mais j'aimerais clarifier quelque point pour les nouveaux, nous somme actuellement qu'un projet. Nous n'avons jamais publié et nous avons d'ailleurs une capacité de publication limité. » elle baissa la voix « Mais surtout nous ne somme pas aussi lisse que la gazette et comme certaine de nos missions sont considéré comme interdite par le règlement. Alors ne vous attendez pas à de l'aide des profs. De plus nous ne dévoileront pas nos identités dans ce journal »

Hermione n'aimait pas transgressé les règles qui était souvent là pour protégé et surtout à Poudlard mais elle ne voulais pas décevoir ses nouveaux amis.

« Ça semble plus que logique, nous utiliserons des pseudo alors » Edward en fut ravis

« j'adore les pseudo ca fait mystérieux et…oh! il est l'heure d'aller en métamorphose »dit alors Edward qui regarda sa propre montre.

Le château était nouveau pour Harry, il avait donc beaucoup de mal à si repéré et le fait que celui-ci ressemble franchement à un labyrinthe ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il tenta de se référé au tableau mais ils ne cessaient de se rendre visite, alors il se résigna à suivre Hermione sans broncher mais même là tout semblait incohérent. Un instant où il marchait au côté de son amies dans un couloir où les porte partait du plafond et les lustre du sol il aperçut dans un couloir adjacent Albus Dumbledore discutant avec le professeurs Mcgonagall. Ce fut certes bizarre mais après tout c'était une école, cependant 2min plus tard alors que Harry marchait dans un couloir bien différent il aperçut la même scène entre Albus et Minerva dans un autre couloir. Enfin, le faite que le cour de métamorphose se trouvait dans ce couloir et qu'une fois la porte ouverte le professeurs était bien présente acheva de rendre le cerveaux de Harry moue comme une éponge mouillé.

« Mr.Potter il me semble que c'est le premier cour auquel vous allez assisté et j'en suis ravie, je peut vous dire que vos capacités sont au dessus de ce que je demande pour l'instant alors je vais vous demandé de bien aidé vos camarade. Aujourd'hui nous allons transformer l'eau en Huile, qui peut me dire en quoi cela peut être utiles ? » plusieurs mains se levèrent « mr Broots ? »

« l'huile est utile pour beaucoup de machine et de véhicule cela peut donc être pratique en cas de besoin »

« 1 point pour Serdaigle en suite Mrs Robinson ? »

« Nous pouvons l'utiliser pour une lampe où une torche »

« 1 point pour Serpentar en suite, oui Potter ?»

« 2 choses si l'eau peut être transformer en huile alors l'inverse doit être possible donc utile en cas d'incendie et au milieu d'un désert par exemple avec le _versdufeu_ qui secrète de l'huile. Enfin cela peut servir en combats pour effrayée ou même blesser en le combinant avec incendio »

« très logique comme réponse, absolument Serdaigle, donc 5 points pour Serdaigle » le cour semblât se dérouler normalement, Harry aidait autant qu'il pouvait ses camarades dans le besoin, mais arriva un instant où Harry se leva et attendit, debout. « Oui monsieur Potter, y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda le professeur après plusieurs minutes.

« Oui et non professeur, j'ai plusieurs problème en réalité mais je vais le résumé en une question : **pourquoi la métamorphose n'a-t-elle pas détruit le monde après 1945 ?** » la classe qui était si bruyante notamment à cause des incantations et aide entre groupe que le silence qui résultat de la question fut d'autant plus perceptible que l'on entendit parfaitement le professeur poser sa plume, stupéfaite.

« Mr. Potter il me semble que mon intellect est plutôt correcte et que malgré le faite que je fut Gryfondor je n'en ai pas moins passer ma vie a étudié. Pourtant votre question m'échappe totalement pouvez vous préciser ? »

« effectivement je le peut. Voyez vous il m'est aisé de transformer un bloc de papier ou un chaudron en Chat. Alors je vais découper ma première question en plusieurs : savez ce qu'est l'écume de dragon professeur ? »

« Sans aller demander précision au professeur Rogue je me cantonnerais à le décrire comme un explosif »

« exactement, disons que je veuille transformer mon chat en un livre inanimé est ce possible ? »

« tout à fait possible oui »

« maintenant si je prend un couteau et que je transperce le livre à multiple reprise ? » la classe relativement silencieuses jusqu'à maintenant eu un haut le corps général

« eh bien une fois re-transformé votre chat sera mort »

« okay mais si maintenant au lieu de le transpercer j'ouvre juste ce livre, une fois re transformé, le chat sera-t-il éviscéré ? »

« non, bien sur que non il sera parfaitement normal »

« ainsi un objet ou être vivant métamorphosé peut servir de support à la fonction de l'objet auquel on le transforme ? »

« oui c'est ca, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec la fin du monde ou l'écume de dragon monsieur Potter… »

« en effet mais il y a un rapport, ainsi si je prend mon manuel et que je métamorphose en écume de dragons. Lui mettre le feu le fera explosé comme de l'écume et non un livre » elle acquiesça « je n'ai plus beaucoup de question ne vous inquiétez pas. Avez-vous déjà vu de l'écume exploser ? »

« oui et c'est impressionnant »

« Maintenant pour clarifier les choses j'aimerais vous demandé si vous saviez ce qu'était la TNT ? »

« encore un fois il me faudrait contacté le professeur Burbage de l'étude des moldu mais il me semble que c'est une version moldu de l'écume. »

« parfaitement c est à peut près le même rapport explosif pour un kilo. Maintenant voila la fin de ma question avec un point historique moldu. La fin de l'une des plus sanglante guerre moldu fut marquer par un éclat de lumière si brillante qui imprima les ombres des humains au alentours sur les murs et qu'il mit le feu au maison dans un rayon de 5 km autour de l'impact. FatMan et LittleBoy venait d'être larguer par les américain au dessus du japon. Ces deux noms ne disent sûrement rien à tous les élèves ici présent excepté peut être Hermione fille de moldu »Hermione se leva comme si celle-ci répondait à un professeurs car quelque part c'était ce qu'elle faisait en répondant au interrogation silencieuse du professeur.

« ce sont 2 bombes nucléaire professeurs » Mcgonagall ne semblait toujours pas comprendre

« une bombe nucléaire et un engin utilisant les réactions en chaine provoquée pas l'éclatement des atomes relâchent un quantité monstrueuse d'énergie… je crois avoir compris la démarche de Harry » il reprit alors la parole.

« ces deux bombes on soufflé en moins d'une seconde 90 000 personnes »Harry laissa le temps au reste de la classe de comprendre que les moldus n'était pas les singes incompétent dont il aimait se moquer, le professeur Mcgonagall commençait à voir le fils conducteur « ces 2 bombes était d'environ 14kiloton ce qui signifie quelle avait la puissance de 14 000 tonne d'écume de dragon qui explosent. J'aimerais vous dire que c'est incroyable mais les moldus ne se sont pas cantonnés à ses 14kiloton. Aujourd'hui la bombe la plus puissante du monde se nomme la Tsar Bomba et possède une puissance de 50megatons ce qui équivaut à 50 MILLIONS de tonnes de d'écume de dragons… »il marqua un tant et se prépara à la finalité de son raisonnement « si j'arrivait a garer un bus au milieu de Poudlard et que je le transformait petit à petit en Tsar Bomba. Je pourrais tranquillement prendre le train et l'activer quand je serais à bonne distance laissant derrière moi un cratère de 35km. Ceci doublé du faite que le nombre de gens dans cette école sachant ce que serais cette engin est plus que limité et que cette bombe peut servir de table à manger tant qu'elle n'est pas activé. Comprenez vous ma question que je vais alors répété : **pourquoi la métamorphose n'a-t-elle pas détruit le monde après 1945 ?**


	4. ça pourrait finir par me plaire

Alors comme je vois que tout le monde le fait j'imagine que c'est une sorte de convention alors je vais me plier aussi. Je m'appelle loris (oui je sais je ne m'appelle pas edward mais voilà) donc le simple fait que mon prénom ne commence ni par un J ni par un K devrait vous mettre la puce à l'oreille sur le fait que je ne suis pas j k Rowling. Par conséquent Harry Potter n'est pas de moi et que je ne suis que l'auteur de cette fanfiction. Ensuite j'aimerais souligner un point important en terme de droit d'auteur qui est l'image que j'utilise pour cette fanfiction. Et même si j'aimerais dessiner aussi bien ce n'est pas le cas donc cette image n'est pas de moi je suis parti en quête de l'auteur de cette image et je ne l'ai pas trouvé l'image est en trop petite pour comprendre la signature donc même si c'est fort peu probable si toi auteur de cette images tu passes dans le coin sache que j'admire ton travail et que si tu désires que je retire cette image je le ferai sans broncher. Et au final je vais reprendre les mots de l'auteur d'une de mes fanfiction préférée si vous trouvez que mon travail n'est pas satisfaisant, qu'il ne correspond pas à votre vision des choses et bien je vous encourage à vous mettre au clavier car je suis comme tout le monde sur ce site et je cherche à lire des bonnes fanfiction à lire. Ah et enfin je suis peut-être dans la capacité de lire et de traduire une fanfiction anglaise donc si toi qui me lis tu as une idée d'une fanfiction que tu trouves génial en anglais mais que tu aimerais voir en français tu peux me dire laquelle est ce de préférence très fortement une fanfiction sur Harry et Hermione parce que j'aime bien.

Ne cherchez pas de cohérence dans le rythme de diffusion de ses chapitre il n'y en a aucune merci

« Mr.potter pardonnez moi mais je ne comprend toujours pas, même si cela m'attristerait au plus haut point de détruire Poudlard cela ne signerais pas la fin de notre monde »Harry eu un sourire, il venait de se rappeler de qui était son interlocutrice.

« vous avez raison, mais en réalité vous êtes dans l'erreur, mais une erreur qui vous est impossible d'éviter mais, professeur, j'aimerais vous dire une chose. Votre ignorance sur des questions scientifiques et à la fois dangereuse pour vous, mais aussi pour le monde magique... »le silence fut encore plus lourd, la phrase de Harry n'était pas particulièrement méchante mais personne n'osait parlaient au professeur Mcgonagall comme ça… « permettez moi de vous éclairer car vous ne pouviez pas le savoir sans recherche poussé. Je ne compte pas rentrer dans des détails trop long. Mais une réaction qui brise des atomes, comme celle de la bombe en question relâche ce que les moldus appel de la radioactivité. Ce sont des molécules qui brise votre ADN et qui généralement vous tue… une dizaine de bombe tsar peut créé un "hiver nucléaire" et des pluie radioactive. Voyez vous où je veut en venir ? » cette fois le professeur enleva ses lunettes et se massa les yeux, il n'était jamais arrivé qu'un élève prononce autant de mot qui lui était inconnue et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça

« Si j'ai bien compris Mr. Potter, si vous transformiez suffisamment de bus en "bombe nucléaire" vous seriez capable a vous seule d'exterminer l'être humain… »elle remis ses lunettes et regarda le jeune homme qui ne silla pas à ces 'accusation'

« et je vous demande pourquoi personne ne l'a encore fait ou même réfléchi... »

« eh bien car personne n'y à encore penser, félicitations vous êtes le premiers » elle tapa 3 fois dans ses mains mais ce ne fut pas la cause du visage stupéfait de Harry.

« vous êtes entrain de me dire que le monde est encore debout car les sorciers sont trop RACISTES pour s'intéresser au monde des moldus… »Cette question eu aussi pour effet de retourner le cerveaux d'Hermione, dû notamment à la porter philosophique et satirique de la situation. Harry retomba sur sa chaise yeux et sa bouche grande ouverts et contrairement au reste de la classe Hermione comprenait pourquoi, elle dit a voix basse.

« Le racisme sauve le monde… » (1) Cette pensé était bizarrement impossible à concevoir pour Harry et Hermione qui échangèrent un regard de dépit. La fin du cours sonna et tout les élèves se mirent en chemin pour leur prochain cours, Harry reteint Hermione par le bras alors que celle-ci repartait sur les rails de son quotidien.

« veut tu bien m'accompagner parler au professeur de notre …mission ? »

« notr…? Ah, oui très bien » ils restèrent devant le bureau du professeur attendant que tout les élèves sois partit

« vous savez Mr. Potter resté planté sans parler tout en regardant les gens n'est pas une façon normal d'acquérir un droit de parole » Hermione eu un léger sourire, le professeur Mcgonagall avait toujours été sa professeur préféré.

« professeur, pouvez vous faire en sorte que cette conversation ne sois pas entendu ? » le professeur Mcgonagall acquiesça d'un air grave, elle se leva ferma la porte à clef, couvrit les fenêtres et jeta un sort de silence.

« allez y je vous en pris » dit elle se rasseyant derrière son bureau non sans soupirer de fatigue.

« professeur je suis en mission, ici, à Poudlard, j'ai déjà parler de ma mission avec le directeurs et Hermione ainsi que le professeur Lupin, ils m'aideront et j'espère acquérir votre aide. Voldemort n'est pas tout à fait mort »Minerva était courageuse mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on prononce le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, cependant elle n'u pas de frisson comme tout le monde, il s'agit de contenir ses émotions « De son vivant il à utilisé la plus sale de toute les magie pour diviser son âme par le meurtre et la canaliser dans un « conteneur » appelé : Horcrux. Celui-ci en avait 6 mais à sa mort une partie de son âme et venu se loger ici » il désigna la cicatrice qui lui passait par dessus l'œil et qui finissait en un éclair « au final ma quête et celle de mon parrain est de trouver tous ces Horcrux afin d empêcher le retour de Voldemort, car ces objets encore enchanté Voldemort ne peux mourir » Le professeur Mcgonagall semblait fatigué mais déterminé, elle se leva de sa chaise contourna la bureau et posa une main sur l épaule de Harry.

« vous avez mon entier soutien pour cette tâche Mr. Potter, nous avons bêtement cru que la solution était venu si simplement… une sorte de miracle, vous apparaissiez et lui il mourrait. Mais aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons plus nier, il revient et le combat reprend… » Sur ces mots Harry remercia le professeur et prit congé en compagnie de Hermione. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs du château quand Harry s arrêta subitement les yeux rivez sur L'œil du temps. Soudain il entraina Hermione dans une salle vide laissant la porte entrebâiller, il mit un doigt sur sa bouge pour indiquer à Hermione de garder le silence.

1 minute entière passa en silence avant qu'une voix trainante ne brise le silence.

« oui mon père a des objets très rare dans notre cave, certain on même appartenue au seigneur des ténèbres et… attendez ! » Malfoy se retourna vers la porte entrebâiller, il y eut quelque seconde de silence puis il ouvrit la porte à la volé.

« qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Malfoy inspecta la classe mais rien personne n était présent, la fenêtre était ouverte mais trop haute pour qui que se sois puisse survivre à la chute.

« rien j ai halluciné c est tout… » il fit volte-face et partie en compagnie de ses bras droits. Hermione quand à elle aurais jurer qu'il était impossible des les ratés et que Malfoy avait d'ailleurs regarder la cape sous laquelle Harry et elle étaient caché.

« C'est une cape d invisibilité qui à appartenue a mon père » dit Harry en se levant et enlevant la cape de leur épaule. « _reducto_ »et la cape se réduisit à un mouchoir de poche qui mit dans sa poche.

« tu est plein de surprise Potter »dit Hermione qui se relevait en dépoussiérant ses vêtements.

« Et alors ? »dis Harry en se rapprochant de la porte et en souriant, il jeta un œil des deux côté du couloir.

« ça pourrait finir par me plaire »Hermione passa devant Harry en l effleurant de sa baguette un sourire gravé sur son visage, Harry voulu la suivre mais avant de s en rendre compte ses pied et poing était liés, c'était l'œuvre de Hermione en se tortillant il fini par tomber sur le dos. « Et je n ai pas dis que tu avait le droit ! »cria Hermione en passant l ange du couloir. Harry était ligoté, bâillonner et elle avait pris sa baguette. Harry ne pouvait pas s empêcher de sourire, quelque minutes plus tard ce fut le professeur Mcgonagall qui tomba sur Harry qui se remuai sur le sol, elle s approcha l air surpris et ôta le baillons de Harry.

« oui professeur je voulais vous poser une question par rapport à votre cours…. »

Le cours de sortilège avait commencé depuis dix minutes quand Harry pénétra la classe accompagnée du professeur Mcgonagall qui lui avait indiqué le chemin à suivre, il se mit en marche dignement pour prendre la place à côté de Hermione, il lui demanda poliment sa baguette et elle lui donna. Le cours se passa tranquillement chacun ne faisant comme si de rien était propulsant des coussins dans un panier en osier poser plus loin dans la salle. Un moment Harry s approcha de Hermione et lui dit quelques mots chuchoter à l oreille.

« ma vengeance sera te-rrible »menace à laquelle Hermione répondis par un « oouuh »exagéré. A la sortie du cours Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers la grande salle quand ils aperçurent le directeur accompagné d'un gros chien noir a travers une fenêtre. Le soleil de septembre était identique au soleil d août alors malgré l'heure le soleil était encore au dessus de l'horizon, ils se dirigeait vers le portail, ils allaient transplaner.

« non pas sans moi… »Harry sorti sa baguette « _alohomora_ » le fenêtre émit un clic ti et s ouvrit, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait ne pas comprendre et il passa par-dessus la fenêtre. La jeune fille pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Harry venait de sauter du 5ème étages, elle se précipita à la fenêtre et le vit courir en direction du portail. ' _comment peut il courir après ce genre de chute ?_ ' il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne, elle se mit a courir dans les couloir, elle jeta son sac sur Edward quel croisa au détour d un escalier, il n'û pas vraiment le temps de le réceptionner et se contenta de le prendre en pleine figure.

« garde moi ça s'il te plait ! » elle n entendit pas la réponse car elle dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Harry courrait dans le parc vide, il devait atteindre Sirius avant qu'il ne transplane, pas assez de souffle pour crier, il fallait le garder. Sur sa gauche il aperçu Hermione au loin qui passait la grande porte sans s arrêter de courir cela le fit sourire.

« _Elasticus_ »[2] le sortilèges que Harry venait de se lancer sembla s enrouler autour de ses pieds, il se propulsa à plus de 4 mètres de hauteur dans un saut magistrale avant de retomber sans dommage, le bon lui avait fait gagner une pu deux précieuses secondes sur Sirius et Albus, cependant ils étaient arrivé au portail et Sirius revint à sa forme humaine, ils se mirent à tourner sur eux même, Harry sauta une ultime fois et attrapa de justesse un bout de tissus de Sirius…

Ils avaient disparues… à une seconde près, Hermione essoufflé posa se mes sur ses genoux, pencher en avant, elle avait un peu envie de vomir…

« HARRY JAMES POTTER TU N'EST QU'UN C… ! » Harry venait d apparaître juste devant elle…

Voilà je suis revenue encore une fois je suis désolé pour le manques de chapitre mais vous savez ce que c est mais quand j ai vu le nombre de personne qui avait enregistré ou fav cette fanfic jme suis dis que ce serais un peu batard de ne pas la continuer, et puis ce chapitre dormais depuis longtemps dans mon téléphone.


End file.
